2013.08.10 - Some Contracts are Easier Than Others
Lex Luthor is sitting at his office. Green money colored eyes are focused on a computer screen that sits proudly on his desk. The last modification for Sherman is being built. Getting this vital piece of equipment into each model is a little time consuming, but worth it. Sonic emitters in every unit along with the ability to switch the offensive sources into a sonic based attack would be worth it. Missing is his suit jacket as it rests on the back of his chair. The office desk is glass with some black painted metal supporting it to go with a mostly white decor. He's trying to for a modern style with white tiled floors, nearly every wall white except for the one behind him and the ceiling. Black boot cases and filing cabinets are scattered about the room. Sitting in front of his office is even an extremely white plush chair as he does try to make guest comfortable. Hanging off his neck is a loosened purple tie that swings freely thanks to the discarded white vest that is nearly balled up inside the aforementioned coat. It's seven p.m. so Lexcorp's building is closed but Lex is still about. With Stark Expo so close he is trying to make sure everything for "Lexcorp and You!" is perfect. The lobby is empty and dimly lit with a sea of black marble tiles scale across the floor, matching black walls climb upward, and a black front desk is empty. It is easy to guess that Lex's office is on the top floor. Sometimes, courriers simply aren't the way to go. Neither is a secure channel between heavy-hitting corporations. It isn't the first time, and undoubtedly won't be the last, that Director Nick Fury darkens the proverbial doorstep of mega-corp. He's done it more than once in Stark Industries, and will be doing it again. Now, the Director is on the top floor, and stepping out of the elevator, makes his way directly towards the office suite in question. No doubt he's expected; how could security be that lax as to allow someone all the way up without being noticed? "Mister Luthor," comes something of a conversational greeting long before the office proper is breached. Now, Fury enters, and as he does, he has a hand in his pants pocket. Pulling it out, there is a dongle that lies upon a now flat palm. "R&D boys thought you might like to take a look at this. Specs are in, and there are a couple side requests in for the ride." No 'how are you?' or 'nice weather we're having?'? Nope. "Certainly but I have a mutually similar and beneficial request," Lex says completely unphased by Fury's voice and entrance. Deep down Lex expected Fury to have done this sooner. Any comment about it is kept to himself. Nick Fury is one of those people you just don't want to mess with. At least not without a plan and strategy, "It concerns the power source for the Sherman's. They could be adapted to a radioactive isotope Dr. Richards has developed and decided to lock away. Apparently one is green and the other is gold. They work against a certain Alien species that once invaded New York," Lex says without the pleasantries. Deep down this may be his favorite social call because he did like people that are to the point. Walking to Fury Lex extends a hand for the R and D file. "If I had his notes on how to develop it the rides could be better," he opens the file and examines the contents. Those green eyes scale through the pages taking in what is wanted. "While you're here care to look at this?" Dipping a hand into his pocket Lex tosses fury what looks like a simple light that goes onto a keychain. One of those one button, press it, cheap things that would be given away at conferences. When the small little red device is pressed nothing happens. "Sonic emitter, people without superhearing won't hear it. People with superhearing may go deaf if it's held down long enough. Every Sherman has these equip standard. A way to turn those with extra senses against them," Lex has been carrying the little device since he built it. Honestly the way he covets it would be on par with a three year old that just loves their new stuffed animal and could not bear to part with it. He's proud of it and it is an update Fury nor Coulson heard of until now. "Work against a certain alien species that once invaded New York," Fury repeats quietly. Of all the things the Director would latch on to, that does garner his attention, and immediately. His idea of 'pleasantries' and 'small talk' is exactly what was laid before him. Nothing particularly actionable, but information being passed on. "Dr Richards is a difficult man to get a hold of." Though not impossible, and now with that bit, Fury will be placing a phone call, or rather, Agent Coulson will. "The system you have in place will run on it? Wouldn't it be a heavier current? Cleaner, probably. More effecient, I would guess." Now, Nick is musing, but his interest is piqued. Taking another step forward such that he's practically perching on the desk while not, Fury pulls out a cigar, then matches, and pauses. Another cigar is pulled from a case, and offered over, complete with cutting tool. "Smoke?" Though now, the cigar is put into his off hand when he reaches out for the little device. "This.. very handy." Fury knows more than one mutant that would be affected by this. And it is a new one on him, certainly. "You putting these in your gift bags for the Expo? If so, I'll be sending my secretaries out to grab a few." He holds it up, looking at the simplicity in design, knowing full well there's something to be used within. "Can you do a personal EMP suppression? Nothing big, but-" Here, Fury lets his thoughts trail before he picks it up again, making sure he's being followed. "Things are getting a little funny out there." "The system in place now is like nothing you've seen before. The little care package left behind in New York understood by the human mind then adapted into something completely new," Lex says with certainty. "They'll hold and they'll hold well," certainty holds in his voice. Green eyes go to Fury's offered cigar and Lex snatches it, "The isotopes Dr. Richards make affect Kryptonians in ways we've only begun to imagine. These could go into weapons, power sources, and the link. A man that once was impervious to bullets, but given a new type of bullet would fall dead just like anyone else," the statement is said without malice or compassion. To Lex this is all just fact. He always knew humanity would bring the would be God down to his knees and today seems to be that day. Pulling out a lighter Lex places the cigar in his mouth, cuts it, lights it and then savors the robust flavor. Today does feel like a bit of a victory and a cigar feels oddly fitting, "I can make as many of them if you want. They're not for attendees but customers are a different manner," a grin pulls at his lips. S.H.I.E.L.D. is indeed a customer in this situation. Of course they are the "unofficial" customer and always would be. "I can do an EMP. Localized yes. There may be some adjustments afterward. What are you thinking Director?" This is a conversation where emotions simply have no place. No bearing. It's business. It's Defense. It's Offense. Here, there is no 'right' or 'wrong'. It simply 'is'. It's all in the matter of deployment, and by whom. And if by SHIELD? Well, it means the 'good guys' have it. It's a perpetual arms race. Those that can't see it or refuse to acknowledge it are fools. Fury nods at the capture of the cigar, and now cups his hands to light his own straightening again, pulling at the cigar so the burn catches properly. Once that's properly lit, the little device is tossed about lightly in hand, his expression decidedly thoughtful as the single eye looks down. "Has Dr. Richards signed off on the research, or does he need another visit?" It's an honest question, and Fury is pretty sure he can fit it into his busy calendar. "Because that's damned useful." Raising the single eye back to rest it upon the man before him, he smiles, though it's not in amusement. It's anticipatory. He wants it. There are too many Gods that must be laid low. The playing field has to be evened. Now, as for the EMP? The Director puts the little sonic instrument back on the desk. "Magneto has to be stopped, and I sure as hell don't have anything that'll make a null space. Too much energy would be pulled, so the brains say. "But, if you have a little mini power pack, and can sock a punch without him letting on?" A soft whistle sounds from the Director, and he nods. "Mind, that's between you and me." "I can make several given enough time. The situation with Genosha is becoming hot, isn't it? The question is how soon do you need it?" Because Lex has the means to make it, but would need some time table. Lately all of his energy has been devoted to Sherman. "And it depends on how covert you wish it to be. The quieter, small, more concentrated you want it the more time I need. First generations could be developed with significant improvements to latter the generations can easily come about if the window of opportunity is limited. Hearing Nick's question about Mr. Fantastic makes Lex think of the conversation he had with the scientist. "If the experiment is unreleased and he said that he would become the next Oppenheimer, his idol. A scientist despite his progress has to live with the weight of the world thrusted upon his shoulders due to mankind's 'exploitations' of his work." Pausing for a moment Lex remembers the heaviness that filled Reed's words, "He does not wish to live with that burden. He will admit that Science is a field that mars people and things in order to get results. However, he believes because he is a Scientist it is his responsibility to see that the past do not repeat itself. You will need several visits with him if not an outright confiscation on behalf of the U.S. Government." "Oppenheimer saved thousands of our troops' lives," Fury reminds. "The damned Nips even refused to surrender after the first goddammed bomb, too." The Bomb, too, is a perfectly viable tool. "Probably with the damned brains is that they think too much. Too many games of 'what if'. They think, overthing, then think again. I'm fucking surprised at times we have cars. Computers." Now, he's almost ready for a tirade. "Half the goddamned Internet is for porn. Cell phones can be used to remotely detonate any goddammed thing you want. Tie our hands, and we have no recourse." The Director huffs, and leans back a little to take a pull on the cigar. Easy, there. "I will only need a handful. Concentrated to build a null field. I need this to be so damned hush-hush, I don't know about it." Because if anyone gets wind of it outside this office other than trusteds? "If the Imperator finds out, he'll think it's an act of war, and effectivly flatten the east coast. I saw what he did with a fucking mountain." Taking a deep breath, now Fury stands fully rather than relying on the leaning upon the desk. "I would love it yesterday, but I can live with tomorrow." There comes a tight smile; how's that for ASAP? "Leave a special goody bag for me at the Expo, and I'll make sure the pool sends you a birthday card, and a Christmas present this year." "I and my machines will build each one personally. No one else," the words roll with that confidence again. Sitting back in his chair an idea comes to him, "Do you have neural inhibitors? The means to block telepaths from getting into one's thoughts, I will need a few of these as a precaution if you do." Really there's no telling who is a mutant these days and with your business associate, among other things, being Emma Frost there had to be certain precautions. Personal feelings aside, this is one of the most powerful men in the country asking Lex to be secretive. The speeches about Oppenheimer still linger in his mind. Together Reed and Fury see the man as a genius and a hero, but for different reasons. Reed sees the scientific reasons and Fury sees the war-related reasons. Between the two Lex sides more with Fury because he knows how the soldiers of the allies felt. Seeing a large and imposing enemy with new techniques of war at their fingertip can be a little intimidating. So an equalizer had to be built and that's where Oppenheimer and Howard Stark come into play. "As for the mutant furor," Lex has no idea that Magneto would kill him for the association alone, "I will build what you need if I am given a few of those blocks just to ensure the safety of your request. You do know I will be taking one apart to build my own unless you wish to save me a step and provide me with blue prints." Always a business man even when the government asks. From afar, Thor greets. "Yes, we do." After all, there is a holding chamber in the middle of the Argus that can hold anyone. Asgardian. Alien. Mutant. Trick is getting them there. "I'll have them delivered at start of business tomorrow?" Now, it seems that Fury is nearing the end of his visit; this is the longest he's spent with anyone in a meeting in a very long time. After all, he does have specific requests, and was shown new toys, and told about others. "The UN Security Council is scared to death. They won't lift a hand to sanction, and Magneto wouldn't accept it anyway." Nick reaches a hand out in gesture to shake the other's. It's how he does contracting work. "You got the neural inhibitors. We'll discuss it later if we allow you to keep it. If we give it to you, then I'll be sure that the technology there is incorporated in anything that comes out for us." After all, everything that comes out of SHIELD R&D has it! "Thank you, Mr. Luthor. I appreciate your attention and diligence in this matter." Sadly, no blueprints. After all, the SHIELD Director only learned about the little penlight this evening! Noticing the distinct lack of blueprints and the overall 'loaning' of the inhibitor is a bit troubling. There are ways around the loaning part but Lex really didn't want to steal from Nick Fury unless he had to. He nods to the man's conditions with the inhibirtor, "I will do what I can to aid you and the country. That is why I am doing all of this anyway," Lex says with the utmost honesty. Giving Fury a salute, "I'll keep my eyes open tomorrow." When Fury leaves the hand will lower and Lex will resume his work. The additions wouldn't be too difficult just more time consuming than anything. Category:Log